11 Chōshinsei
by 61394
Summary: eleven pirate captains each with a bounty over 100,000,000 some are good some are bad one is Raj In this story these eleven powerful pirates will sail the grand line once again in search of wealth fame power and the completion of their dreams
1. Chapter 1

hi everyone well this is my attempt at a actual one piece story if the title didn't tell you what this is about then well your not very smart shi shi shi shi shi shi

ok so enjoy

(0)

11 Chōshinsei

(1)

"Eh the craftsman works out of a bar" Luffy asked confused to the pink octopus fish man wearing the blue jacket "yeah this is the place" Hatchi said before opening the door followed by Keimi the mermaid Chopper Brook and Pappug the starfish

"you cheap bastard" a woman yelled through the open door a man not even worth describing flew through screaming "AHHH WHAT JUST HAPPENED" chopper cried out panicking "oh that's just Shakky"

Shakky was a woman with short black hair wearing a black jacket zipped most of the way hiding a pink shirt that revealed her cleavage black pants and heels in her hands was a lit cigarette "you had better not be back after trying to rip me- oh Hatchi is that you come in come in" Shakky yelled before changing her tone recognizing Hatchi

"Hi Shakky good to see you again is Silver around" Shakky shook her head taking a drag from her cigarette "no he's somewhere though can't really say where" Shakky took notice of the others in the bar looking at Luffy she raised her eyebrows she started laughing

"oi spider lady what's so funny" Luffy demanded "of all the people in the world how ha ha ha ha" Shakky started laughing again Luffy got mad and stretched his arm back "gum gum" Luffy called his arm snapped forward like a rubber band "pistol" in an instant Shakky stopped laughing and blocked Luffy's fist

"WA Luffy's punch it it it was blocked with just her middle and ring fingers" Chopper said amazed everyone but Hatchi were also amazed the fish man wasn't because he had seen Shakky do much more impressive attacks

"so Monkey Chan" Shakky said "you got your mothers short fuse" Luffy raised his eyebrows "my mother I have a mother" Luffy asked "is he a friend of yours Hatchi"

Hatchi nodded "well then I won't kick him out help your selves" Luffy already forgotten about his brief fight with shaky started raiding her fridge while Chopper and brook grabbed themselves a drink "thanks spider lady" Shakky laughed "yep just like his mother"

"pardon me but how do you know Luffy Sans mother" Brook asked "oh she and I went a while back" from under the bar Shakky pulled out an old wanted poster the picture showed a woman with dark brown hair in a braid going down her neck wearing a sky blue shirt and a hoop earring in her left ear

**Piper Rose **

**Queen Of The East Blue**

**wanted dead or alive **

**bounty **

**510,000,000**

"GAHH" Chopper screamed in alarm "look at the size of her bounty" Pappagu stepped in front of Keimi as if she needed protection from someone in a picture

"TH TH TH TH TH THE QUEEN OF THE EAST BLUE" Brook said "even today my heart beats faster in fear of her name" Brook said shaking but then he stopped "but I don't have heart because I'm dead YOHOYOHO"

"huh so she's my mom she's pretty" Luffy said looking at the poster while everyone else in the room sweat dropped 'that's his reaction'

"she was pretty she's been dead for sixteen years" Shakky said the occupants of the room were shocked she was killed when Luffy was a baby

"I'm sorry about your mother Luffy san" Brook said trying to offer sympathy "it's ok Brook I don't remember her besides we all die eventually" Brook surprised by the wise words that came from Luffy just nodded

"well your certainly following in her footsteps with what you did to Ennies Lobby" Luffy sighed "man that day was a pain I don't want to talk about it" Shakky nodded "well now I know your the genuine Straw Hat though I never heard of a skeleton on your crew"

"Oh I'm Brook what color are your panties"

"DON'T ASK THAT" shouted Keimi and Pappagu "well todays Monday so-

"Don't tell him" they shouted again while Shakky just laughed

"well Luffy you came here at an interesting time the navy is on high alert because along with you are eleven pirates with bounties over a hundred million"

"really that's awesome who are they please tell me spider lady"

"well not counting you and roronora Zoro there are

(3)

in another resturaunt a pink haired woman was eating tons of food at the table with her was a fat dark skinned man with a black Mohawk sleeping a red haired man simply drinking from a soda bottle and a little red haired toddler eating just as much as the pink haired girl

"OI WAITER MORE PIZZA" the girl shouted

**Jewlry Bonney **

**captain of the Bonney pirates **

**bounty **

**140,000,000**

"yes miss right away" a waiter said rushing to get more food meanwhile at another table a woman with dark blonde hair wearing a suit and drinking from a wine glass had a disgusted look on her face surrounding her were a hundred men in suits "you go kill her"

"but captain with navy headquarters so close we should keep a low profile gahh" the man was stabbed through the heart with a sword "I didn't ask for your opinion you fool"

**Ingrid Simpson **

**captain of the War band pirates **

**bounty 175,000,000 **

in the first grove a crowd of men and women were running out of a building sitting inside the building which was built like a theater was a man with little round glasses and a mustache wearing a blue button up coat with a black collar with two bronze buttons on side of the collar black pants and red boots a black cow boy hat on his head

sitting behind him were two men one wearing a dirty tank top black pants and a miners helmet the other dressed in a straw hat plaid shirt and blue overalls "you bastard" a man on the stage called "you let loose all my merchandise"

the man stood up "buying and selling humans is wrong sir" the man vanished appearing behind the human trafficker "and I am merely a servant of justice" the trafficker was then pierced through the chest with the other mans finger

**Ted D Roosevelt **

**captain of the Eagle pirates **

**bounty 199,000,000 **

in another part of the archipelago people were running for the hills "Someone call the navy pirates are rampaging" two men were rampaging one was a skinny man wearing mask with two scythe weapons on his wrists wearing jeans and an ugly black shirt decorated with hundreds of little white spots

the other was fourteen Caucasian with short brown hair and blue green eyes wearing a dark blue hoodie with an orange O on each shoulder brown cargo shorts and black shoes "you apologize for what you did" the boy said in an Indian accent

"yeah not going to happen" the masked man said angering the other boy "then face my fury" leaping towards the man his skin becoming grey

**Raj **

**captain of the Curry pirates bounty 200,000,000 **

**Killer **

**subordinate of the kid pirates **

**bounty 169,000,000**

"Killer enough" a man said a pale, tall, muscular man with bright red hair, resembling flames. His nose has a particular shape, being quite pointed and having little protrusions on both sides. He has dark colored fingernails, brown eyes and no eyebrows. dressed in in an extravagant attire consisting of black and yellow lizard-print pants with a red fringe, motorcycle boots, and a blue sash under a green belt fastened by a large circular buckle with a four-leaf clover-like pattern in the middle. He also has a slim bandolier, also with minuscule bolts that go diagonally over his right shoulder then ties to his waist, where he keeps a dagger with a Japanese-style hilt and what appears to be a flintlock gun. He also has gold bangles around both wrists.

He wears a pair of studded, square shaped goggles on his forehead, and a large fur captain's coat over his bare muscular torso.

**Eustass Kid **

**captain of the kid pirates **

**bounty 315,000,000 **

"Eustass it's been a while" Raj said his skin turning back to normal "what's the matter Raj no shouting that you are raj or the other crap that comes out of your mouth"

"not with your crew you stole my ship back at berry island THAT SHIP HAD ALL MY CURRY ON IT" Kid laughed "yeah we dumped that junk a week later your stupid boat sunk"

Raj growled his skin becoming grey again "I should kill you right now" Raj calmed down again "but we're at the gates of the new world so I'll let you live today kid good bye"

Raj walked away from the two kid Pirates

two people were walking towards a small hut the rusty sign made to look like the steering wheel of a ship read the captains cabin "this is the place really" asked one a girl about eighteen with red hair in a braid wearing a light brown jacket lined with grey fur black pants and boots slung across her back is a silver battle axe

"would I steer you wrong Ruby" the other asked he was the same age as the girl and had straight brown hair that led to a crown of curls that went around his head tanned skin wearing a dark brown t shirt with black cloth shorts with the word storm written on the left leg and bare foot

"are you kidding me tons of times but I still follow you captain" the girl said kissing him on the cheek the two walk into the dimly lit room only occupied by two other people

one a man wearing a hat patterned like a snow leopard a yellow and black shirt and jeans with a sword by him the other a six foot man about eighteen with short black hair wearing a red tank top and silver pants a silver eye patch covers his left eye the three simply nod to each other

**Dreki Kin **

**captain of the Storm pirates **

**bounty 194,000,000**

**Trafalgar Law **

**captain of the Heart pirates **

**bounty 200,000,000**

**Wolfgang Amrstong **

**captain of the Symphony Pirates**

**bounty 200,000,000 **

(4)

"and that's all of them" said Shakky "wow these guys sound awesome but I'm the one who will be king of the pirates" Luffy said

"you have to get to the new world first Luffy so Shakky where's Silver" Shakky seemed to be thinking "well either a gambling hall or the amusement park although a couple of times he goes to the captains cabin"

"the captain's cabin what's that" asked Keimi "oh it's this little shack pirates go to and gloat about their adventures I think he just enjoys laughing at the rookies or wallowing in sentimentality"

"alright let's go" Luffy said "uh Luffy what about the others" asked Chopper "oh yeah we should find them too" Shakky just took a drag from her cigarette "oh just leave that to me"

(5)

an hour later since Luffy got distracted by meat Luffy Chopper and Brook entered the captains cabin the little shack was filled with more people "oh Luffy over here" Nami called from a table "hi Nami" the straw hats walked towards Nami and Robin ignoring the excited whispers

do you see him that's straw hat Luffy

the guy who destroyed ennies lobby no way

he's shorter then I thought he was

"so that's straw hat Luffy" Dreki said holding a drink in his hand he stood up "A TOAST" Dreki yelled "to Monkey D Luffy one captain to another we tip our hats to you"

"TO MONKEY D LUFFY" the occupants of the bar echoed Luffy just smiled as he sat down with Nami and Robin "heh this place is pretty lively" Luffy said

"I'll say" Robin said "now then are you here for lunch captain" Luffy shook his head "nah we're looking for the craftsman he's supposed to come here a lot his names silver something"

the lively atmosphere went on for a bit longer until more people entered these three wore white robes with bubbles on their heads flanked by armed guards everyone got onto their knees bowing their heads as the three entered Luffy growled

"Luffy what's wrong" asked Nami "celestial dragons" Luffy growled saying the name like it was a curse the descendants of the world governments creators walked arrogantly through the place acting like the owned the place "father I don't see why you wanted to come in here this place is a hovel filled with filth" a noble with a runny nose said

"because I need to restock my captains collection I'm sure there will be a useful one I can bag in here" the other male said

the runny nose one just started walking making his way towards the straw hat pirates stopping at Nami and looking down "no fair how if only I could see Nami's breasts but I have no eyes yohoyoho I made a skull joke"

"guard the red head" one of the gurads walked over and lifted Nami up "uh huh yes you'll do for a month or two send her to the holy land she's my new wife"

"yes saint Charloss she'll be your thirteenth wife" "what wife" Nami asked freaking out "oh I'm bored with wives one through five so when we get back shoot them with the cannons"

the guard nodded "HEY" Luffy shouted standing up "get your filthy hands off her you damn dirty dragon" Luffy snarled throwing a punch at the guard "meh she's too much trouble I'll just shoot her" saint Charloss pulled out a gun and aimed it at Nami but before he could pull the trigger he was punched and sent flying

"did you see that straw hat just punched a world noble Koko" Raj said talking to an Elephant "I like this guy I like him a lot" the elephant trumpeted

"straw hat luffy heh he's pretty interesting" Kid commented getting off his knees and snapping a guards neck "I say we cause some trouble boys"

"straw hat luffy interesting" Law and Dreki commented "you how dare you filth you hit my son" saint roswald shouted aiming his gun at luffy "I'll do to you what I did to that top hat wearing peasent all those years ago" the temperature of the room just dropped everyone could see the anger in Luffys eyes as he took a step pirates and guards dropped like flies

Raj's elephant trumpeted again "yes Koko I know he has the spirit of one who stands above all conquerors Haki" Raj said impressed saint Roswald began panicking as he fired his gun over and over "your the one" Luffy said through clenched teeth with a snapping motion he grabbed saint roswald by the neck lifting him into the air

"I've never seen Luffy so angry what did this guy do" asked Nami horrified as Luffy began squeezing "you killed my brother" Luffy cried out tears flowing from his eyes "what gives you the right to kill people to take my friends away I swear not to let you hurt anyone else again"

"I-can do what ever the gahh I want you peasent now just die I command it" Luffy said nothing as everyone would forever remember where they were when the unthinkable happened

when monkey d luffy killed a world noble

(6)

well what do you think there will be one more chapter but anyways I hope you all enjoyed it goodbye


	2. Chapter 2

well I'm not intending on taking forever with this story so here's chapter two enjoy every one

11 Chōshinsei

(6)

"No way" i-tttt can't be" "I am but one witness to such a feat though i don't have eyes skull joke" were the reactions from the straw hat's at seeing Luffy kill a world noble or well anyone Luffy didn't kill it wasn't in his nature

"heh straw hat he's as insane as the rumors said" Kid commented with a dark chuckle "well that was a nice show" a man in the corner said standing up from his seat he was an old man with long white hair little round glasses and a thick beard covering his chin and lower jaw his body adorned with a white hooded cloak that covers his body every step he makes is taken with pride and confidence

"you peasant get over here I'll give you ten billion berries to kill that straw hatted vermin" the last of the world nobles said many jaws dropped at the amount of gold offered to take straw hats life

"sorry but I'm not interested in gold besides I'm to rusty to pick a fight with the queen of the east blues son"

"the queen of the east blue had a son" one guard said "saint shaulia we must get you and your brother to safety"

"no this filth dared to pick a fight with us call an admiral no call for an armada we'll wipe all the vermin from this island" while the guard rushed to follow the nobles order Raj ran forward punching her in the stomach and sending her flying past the guard and through a wall

"did anyone else notice that those guys had the most ridiculous hair cut I've ever seen and i once met a lady who wore a hat made out of live weasels it was just weird"

"what the heck is he talking about" asked Nami " I like this guy he's hilarious" Luffy said

"well the navy is probably here by now you all can stay out here while i go kick their butts from here to kingdom come ok" Raj didn't wait for an answer and just walked out

"no way am I relying on some shrimp who couldn't keep a hold of his ship" Kid walked out too

"I might as well get a work out too"

"Eustass get out of my way or I'll destroy you"

"hey you bastards get out of my way"

(7)

outside the bar commodore Marian Stark stood with the every available soldier he had with him to think a pirate would even touch a world noble was shocking but to actually kill one in the name of justice Marian would not the scum leave alive "has headquarters been contacted"

"yes commodore admirals Sakazuki and Boraslino are personally leading the fleet along with captain of the science division Sentomaru and six vice admirals" Marian chuckled god help the poor fool who had to face such a mighty force noise seemed to coming from the building that sounded a lot like arguing? what was going on

"I told you to go back inside I got this" "the day I put my life in your hands is the day curry isn't the food of god" "curry tastes like shit" "YOU TAKE THAT BACK KID"

"Look I'll just fight them" "no way I'll do it" "any one who gets in my way is going to be cut up understood"

"heh you kids enjoy yourselves I'm going home oh don't worry straw hat I'll get your ship coated" the first to walk out was an old man who simply radiated power as he leisurely walked through the marines if it weren't for the wave he gave Marian you would think he didn't notice them soon after him came five others that had many of Marian's men shaking in their boots

"no way five supernovas" one marine said "don't be afraid men no matter what they've done or the bounty on their heads they are pirates and we who stand for justice on the sea's will not be beaten by pirates now charge" the marines inspired by their leaders words began firing their guns at the five pirate captains

"heh you guys aren't very bright are you" Kid said holding out his hand the bullets all stopped "repel" the bullets were sent flying in the other direction and through the marines necks

marines had surrounded Raj "he should be the easiest to beat I mean he is a little midget after all" a vein in Raj's forehead bulged "hello I am Raj" Raj's skin turned grey as he got bigger his hands became stumps with five fingers his head and ears grew gigantic and ivory tusks grew his nose becoming wrinkly as he grew to be ten feet tall

"now then stupid marines face the power of the ox ox fruit African Elephant model" Raj made a trumpeting noise as he leapt into the air spinning "Ganges twister" Raj landed creating a dust storm the sent the marines flying into their comrades Raj stopped spinning looking around to see a quarter of the marines to have been beaten

"that was fun"

marines charged at Luffy Dreki and Law "straw hat dragon kid remember to stay out of my way" Law held out his hand as the air became displaced in a circle "roo-gahh" the circle dissipated after Law was hit by Marian and sent rolling across the ground and into the building

"hey Tra guy" Luffy called Marian simply cracked his knuckles "I am familiar with your devil fruit powers Law in close quarters you are the most dangerous so I took you out first"

"hey Marine" Luffy called his body red and steaming "take this gum gum jet pistol" Dreki charged too yellow wings had grown from his back "Leire charge" he called the two attacks sent Marian sliding back blood poured from his mouth staining his black suit "that was impressive but I'm an iron man after eating the iron iron fruit you won't win"

"that's what you think" Luffy called "gum gum jet gatling" Luffy unleashed a barrage of powerful attacks at Marian Dreki flew high into the air and then dived down his hands over his head "Leire cannon ball" Dreki hit Marian combined with Luffy's attack caused a massive explosion of dust the marine commodore was knocked out

"commodore Stark was knocked out hurry and arrest those pirates" the remaining marines charged "room" a dome appeared around the marines "shambles" the marines bodies became cut up Law as their body parts were randomly put together with others or inanimate objects like barrels and buckets Law smiled as the remaining marines panicked

"I warned you I'd cut you up if you messed with me" Law said simply wiping the blood off his forehead

the five captains simply stared at each other "well this was fun" Luffy said "you must be insane straw hat and so are you elephant brat"

"your just jealous of my awesome powers you thief" Raj said glaring at Kid "I want to make one thing clear" Kid said the four others thinking along the same lines

"I will be king of the pirates" they all said at once before smirking Luffy adjusted his hat on his head "I suppose we'll just see who gets there first"

(8)

Ingrid walked through the crowd followed by her crew "has the ship been coated yet" "yes captain" Ingrid nodded "good we set sail for fishman island now because of that idiot straw hat the navy is sending an armada"

"we're already here" standing across from the war band pirates was two hundred marines led by a tall fair skinned man wearing a red suit a light flower print undershirt and a white cap wearing a white cloak over it

"my my Akainu himself comes to see me off how flattering" Akainu said nothing instead his arm turns into magma as he launches a lava bomb at Ingrid the captain of the war band pirates holds up her hand "red beam" a beam of red light is fired from her hand hitting the bomb and the marines including Akainu stopping them all in their tracks

"you know Admiral" Ingrid saying Sakazuki's title mockingly "Kizaru should have been the one to go after me but he's somewhere else isn't he" Ingrid put up her hand this time a green beam hit her crew "slaughter all but the admiral we have a schedule to keep"

The war band pirates let loose a war cry before vanishing in a burst of speed the marines unable to move were quickly massacred as Ingrid calmly walked through their mangled corpses

(9)

"rock tsunami" a voice called over the sound of rumbling earth as marines were buried under a wave of rock the Eagle pirate dressed like a miner stood up dusting off his hands Ted slapped him on the back "excellent work Frank"

"thank you captain you can have the next ones Jack" the other eagle pirate nodded "I suppose I can't get some of that action" walking over towards them was a man with skin the color of coal with short black hair wearing a marine cloak draped over his shoulders orange loose pants and bare foot "former vice admiral Ted D Roosevelt"

"T'challa it's been a while gents I'll take this one" Frank and Jack nodded stepping back T'challa and Ted got into fighting stances "shave" Ted called vanishing and appearing behind T'challa who turned blocking the attack "iron claw" T'challa said swiping his hand slicing through Ted's jacket "moon walk" Ted called leaping into the air and then swiping his arms in front of him a shock wave followed his attack T'challa leapt back using his hands to propel himself higher then Ted and swinging his legs in an axe kick aimed at his head

"Panther tail/iron body" the two called their respective attacks as the two clashed after Ted blocked the kick he threw a punch at T'challa who caught it with his hand "I see becoming a pirate hasn't dulled your skills Ted"

"and you have improved T'challa but you forgot something" T'challa raised his eye brows "oh and what am I forgetting"

"for a rokushiki master his legs are most important moon walk" Ted propelled himself and T'challa higher into the air flipping him so T'challa was facing the ground Ted did another moon walk sending him higher and T'challa flying to the ground creating a crater

(11)

"take this" Bonney said punching a marine towards her crewmate with a Mohawk who slammed him to the ground "captain behind you" Bonney turned to see a marine with a zanbato raised to strike her Bonney held out her hands the air became displaced as it became a beam that hit the marine Bonney smiled as he fell dropping his giant sword cursing about how his back hurt

"wow that was awesome mom" the toddler yelled cheering Bonney smiled "ohh I didn't think someone would bring a child with them on their adventure" Bonney cursed as an older man wearing a yellow suit and a marine cloak walked towards her "shit that's kizaru Timo Bunta get Tobey back to the ship"

"aye captain" the Mohawk pirate said shifting into a warthog and grabbing the little boy the other pirate nodded "but mom I won't leave you"

"Portgaz D Tobey do as I say" Bonney yelled bonney calmed down and gave him a smile "don't worry your mom isn't going to lose to some yellow monkey" the little boy nodded before he was taken away

"Ohh so Portgaz D Ace has a son I suppose we should get him too before he becomes a threat like his father" Bonney growled her body changed it looked older and more muscular she charged punching Kizaru in the face "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SON" protective instincts fueled her actions as she charged again at the navy admiral

(12)

"I really really don't like snakes" Raj said flipping over an attack from the zoan eater vice admiral what was once a small shrimpy little man in a suit was now a giant snake with alternating bands of red black and yellow and a mouth filled with poisonous fangs "he sho sho sho this rampaging Raj isss the power of the sssnake sssnake fruit coral ssssnake model"

"I get it your a snake is exaggerating your S's really needed it's annoying" Raj yelled shifting into his hybrid form "Ghandi missile" Raj leapt at the snake man who with his serpentine body moved out of the way with Raj flying through two buildings completely breaking them Raj stood up shaking the dust off him as he walked out of the rubble "was that really necessary"

"I believe so now then die venom barrage" the vice admiral opened his mouth and let out a barrage of little poison bullets Raj turned into his human form his smaller body letting him dodge the bullets faster Raj then shifted into a African elephant and charged grabbing the snake mans head with his trunk and throwing him into a tree Raj trumpeted in victory before he was hit by a beam to one of his back legs

Raj shifted back his left leg had a massive burn Raj looked to see what looked like the warlord Bartholmew Kuma "great and I thought Hancock was bad enough now I fight another warlord" the 'warlord opened his mouth a beeping noise began as another beam was being charged as it fired a wall of dust formed separating Raj from what could have been a fatal blast

"you alright Raj" Raj looked behind him to see a girl with choppy black hair wearing a leather jacket black pants and red boots the jacket unzipped showing a blood red shirt with an elephant skull and two crossed scimitars under it the jolly roger of the Curry pirates

"man am I glad to see you Melinda" Raj tried to stand up but fell back on his butt he was helped up by a teenager a couple years older then him wearing an orange long sleeve shirt and black pants and sandals a green snake wrapped around his waist and a girl with flowing black hair that reached her butt dark brown skin dressed like a belly dancer

"so who did you manage to piss off this time" the belly dancer girl asked "why do you assume it was me" "let's see Boa Hancock white beards third division commander that spider guy from CP8 your Father do I have to go on"

"oh it's another war lord Bartholomew Kuma" Melinda said holding out her hands as her wall kept shaking "great another war lord who wants us dead" the belly dancer grumbled

"I'm not sure Shiva If I remember right Kuma can't fire lazers from his mouth" the boy with the snake belt said "so it's just a knock off"

"or Kuma has a twin brother no one's ever heard of" at that point the snake guy got up and the wall of dust was broken through "alright Melinda Aarav Kaa take the snake guy Raj and I will take out the Kuma knockoff where's Koko"

"Oh crap I left her at the captains cabin" Shiva hit him in the head "how do you forget your own helmsman" "pretty easily and don't hit me we're in a battle right now"

just then an Asian elephant charged in her skin black as iron as she charged into the Kuma knockoff he sparked as part of his arm gave way revealing complex circuitry "it's a robot"

"thank god for that haki using pachyderm Koko come here" Koko shook her head "is this about me leaving you" Koko nodded "I'm very sorry when we get to the new world I'm treating you to half your weight in peanuts" Koko nodded happily and picked up Raj "that's a good girl now then throw me" Koko nodded using her trunk threw Raj at the robot Raj shifted into his hybrid form again

"Taj ma" Raj made contact with the robot the force of the impact split it in half "SMASH" Raj yelled before he began rolling into a tree Raj upside down in his human form "that was not my best landing"

the snake vice admiral snapped his head at Melinda fangs bared as she was cut in half only to reform out of dust "sorry but that won't work on me" Melinda raised her hand pillars made of dust rose up trapping the snake man "pixie cage go Aarav" Aarav nodded and grabbed onto his snakes tail the snake became stiffer and blade like in his hand

"what a sword that 'ate' a snake devil fruit"

"no a snake that ate the sharp sharp fruit" Aarav said slicing at the snake man hitting him in the eye "good work Kaa" Aarav petted his snake on the head Kaa began hissing with pleasure

"great let's get out of here"

(13)

"rhythm impact/ashigara dokoi shove" two fighters called as their attacks hit sending each other flying one was Wolfgang Armstrong captain of the Symphony pirates the other was Sentomaru the sumo scientist whose face and hairstyle made him look like a woman

"I can see how your bounty was earned but I will not let you leave this island" Sentomaru charged "Ashigara Dokoi shove" Wolfgang side stepped the attack and threw his own punch "Beethovens third jab" Sentomaru was hit in the stomach and sent to the ground

"if one truly trains their body he can hear it's masterful symphony and achieve greatness you have traveleld the path but I have travelled farther then you have good day" Wolfgang walked off

(14)

the sun was setting on a day of battle "I failed them" Luffy said ashamed "I couldn't save even a single friend" standing in front of Luffy was the real Bartholomew Kuma briefly he saw the destruction his crew had achived destroying two pacifistas before he appeared and helped them escape as the son of his friend this was something Kuma could do for his last act before his 'death'

"fare well Straw hat Luffy we will not see each other ever again" Kuma then his him sending him far from the archipelago where he could become stronger strong enough to truly be called the king of the pirates 'dragon I believe in your dream and in your sons I'm saddened that I won't be alive to see them become reailty' he thought

"Kuma" Kizaru said coming into the area where he had fought the straw hats Kuma noted the admiral's clothes were dirtied and his face had a long cut on it that looked suspiciously of finger nails "ohh where are the straw hats"

"they were taken care of" "oh could you elaborate on that" Kuma shook his head "only when the government orders us too must we comply with the navy I am under no such orders"

"but you interfered with our raid" Akainu said stepping into the field nodding to his senior before continuing to address Kuma "while we captured ninety eight percent of pirates and illegal bounty hunters eleven pirate captians and their crews escaped so I'll ask what did you do to straw hat and his crew who we were under orders from fleet admiral sengoku to bring to headquarters for execution"

"an execution would be pointless after all you can't kill the dead" Kuma lied easily before walking off purposely bumping into the two admirals as he walked past them

(15)

well this is the end I hope you enjoyed it good bye


	3. devil fruit index

well the chapter's name explains what this is so lets get to it shall we

**Gum gum fruit **

type: paramecia

effects: turns the eaters body into rubber making them a rubber human

weaknesses: standard devil fruit weaknesses blades

eater: monkey D luffy bounty 300,000,000

**Op Op fruit **

type: paramecia

effect: allows the eater to create rooms where evreything inside can be controlled

weaknesses: a room can stopped from being formed by hitting the eater with close combat attacks standard devil fruit weakness

eater: Trafalgar Law bounty 200,000,000

**Age age fruit **

type: paramecia

effect: this devil fruit lets the user age anyone young or old including the eater

weaknesses: unknown besides standard

eater: jewelry bonney bounty 150,000,000

**OX OX FRUIT AFRICAN ELEPHANT MODEL**

type: Zoan

effect: lets the user turn into a african elephant and hybidrd form

weaknesses: standard weaknesses

eater rampaging raj bounty 200,000,000

**Dust dust fruit **

type logia

effect lets the user become create and control dust

eater melinda of the raj pirates

**sharp sharp fruit**

type paramecia

effect lets the user sharpen his body making it as sharp as a sword

eater Kaa of the raj pirates

**Leire Leire fruit**

type paramecia

effect: makes the users body into clay that can be reshaped or molded into what the user desires at will

weaknesses standard

eater dreki kin 194.000,000

**Traf traf fruit **

type paramecia

effect makes the eater a traffic light human someone who can create lights that stop slow or speed up whoever is caught in them

weaknesses the glint glint fruit (eaten by admiral kizaru) and standard devil fruit weaknesses

eater Ingrid Simpson bounty 155,00,000


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone this story **Has **been completed for a while but decided to add the whitebeard war to it because a lot of supernovas showed up for it and because the whitebeard war was **AWESOME **so time for another chapter of this story

11 Chōshinsei

(14) flashback

"YOU DID WHAT" Sanji and Usopp yelled at Luffy "how could you be so stupid as to kill one of the celestial dragons now we have to deal with an armada"

"you've done some stupid things but this one takes the cake" Sanji yelled "you could have got Nami Swan and Robin Chwan hurt"

"he did save Nami from being married to one of them" Franky pointed out from the bar "That's not the point"

"Keimi Hatchi we should head to fish man island" Pappagu said "staying with these pirates could put Keimi in danger"

"No I promised to get them to fish man island we wait for Silver to finish the coating"

Robin seemed curious "Hatchi was Silver San a pirate" Hatchi nodded "a pretty famous one too he's Silver Rayleigh"

after a second the information sunk in "WHAT" they shouted out and Shakky laughed "D-D-D-D Dark King Rayleigh the vice captain to the king of the pirates" Nami asked Hatchi who nodded "and he's coating our ship"

"AWESOME" Luffy Chopper and Usopp shouted "someone from the king of the pirates crew is on our ship" Luffy said cheering

"I'm not on it yet" Silver said walking into the bar and sitting down he looked at Luffy and laughed "again what's so funny old man

"sorry it's just that hat brings back memories" Silver said "Oh Hatchi your here too"

"Yeah I quit being a pirate it's nice to see you Silver" Silver nodded and looked around the room "well if you could tell me where your ship is I'll get to coating it"

"Uh wait a second Silver San before you go can you tell us about the One Piece" Usopp asked "**Usopp**" Luffy yelled "don't ask about that if we know anything about it we'll lose out on all kinds of adventures finding the One Piece would be pointless if we didn't earn it"

Usopp nodded "oh I just remembered I have don't tell me about the One Piece itis so don't tell me anything old man or I'll explode" Usopp said clutching his heart "AHH REALLY" the gullible reindeer named Chopper asked

"yep you bring back memories kid but are you sure you can handle ruling over all the pirates" Luffy shook his head "I don't want to rule who ever is king of the pirates is the freest man alive like Rogers was"

Silver nodded and after getting directions and his equipment left to coat the ship

flashback over

(15)

Luffy woke up looking around he found himself on a navy ship and the memories came back to him the battle at Sabody meeting Hancock at Amazon Lily Impel Down now they were sailing to Marineford to rescue Ace "hello Luffy Kun" Jinbei asked from the helm "did you sleep well" Luffy nodded "how long was I asleep"

"About twenty minutes we're almost to Navy Headquarters" Jinbei said "are you ready" Luffy stood up on the ship were other inmates from Impel Down Buggy Crocodile 'I don't like that guy' Ivan chan and the new kamas Luff nodded to Jinbei "full speed ahead Jinbei we're gonna rescue Ace"

"Right away Luffy Kun"

(16)

the Island of Marineford located in the center of the world this island is home to navy personnel and their families but now the only occupants on the island were 100,000 navy soldiers with ranks ranging from ensigns all the way to the Fleet Admiral all with one purpose the execution of _Fire Fist _Portgaz D Ace and the impending battle with Whitebeard and his allies

"Keshishishi when Whitebeard comes I'll get so many powerful new zombies Keshishishi" said one of the Shichibukai Gecko Moria one of the five Shichibukai present for the war including Bartholmew Kuma Boa Hancock Donquixote Doflamingo and Dracule Mihawk

"the worlds three great powers are about to collide Heh hahahaha this will be fun" Doflamingo said laughing at the end "only you would be so excited about this Doflamingo" Mihawk said with a bland tone

"heh I suppose so Heh hahahha" Doflamingo looked at Hancock "Boa San you've been quiet is something on your mind"

"Nothing that concerns the likes of you **Joker**" Doflamingo nodded not even caring about her use of his underworld alias

from his position on the executioners platform Fleet Admiral Sengoku signaled for the prisoner to be brought to the platform _Fire Fist_ Ace was led in chains flanked by his future executioners "Begin the broadcast" Sengoku said navy soldiers nodded before the camera den den mushi were activated and began to be played on a screen in Sabody

"Portgaz D Ace for your crimes you will be put to death and the cursed bloodline of your father will be ended" Sengoku declared to the kneeling Logia eater "the only father I have is Whitebeard"

"But he isn't your father twenty years ago all cipher pols were tasked with investigating pregnant women and new born infants your mother Portgaz D Rouge was able to hide you by holding you in her womb for twenty months to hide you from us because your father was the king of the Pirates Gold Roger"

"I had no idea he had a child" Mihawk said "Hehhahaha well that's surprising" after the announcement the navy ships guarding the cove exploded and three ships emerged in the cove

"coated ships that's how he bypassed our blockade" Garp said standing at the fore of the moby dick was Edward Newgate one of the four yonko known through out the world as the quake man Whitebeard

"Oy Sengoku I'm here to pick up my son I trust that he's alright" Whitebeard said "you won't be getting him Newgate he will die today" Whitebeard didn't reply instead a white aura surrounded his hand as he swung it against the air

"ahh the air it's cracking" a soldier said "what kind of demon is he"

"I'm a powerful one" Whitebeard shouted as he swung his fist again water began being pushed out of the cove taking the shape of a giant Tsunami

"Oh I suppose I should get involved" Aokiji said leaping into the air holding out his hands "ICE AGE" strands of ice flowed from his sleeves and connecting with the Tsunami freezing it Aokiji then created arrows in the air made of ice

"Partisan" he called before launching the arrows at Whitebeard the aged Yonko hit the air sending a tremor through the air sending Aokiji into the water

"Kuzan you impatient youngster get up I know that wasn't enough to finish you" Whitebeard called seconds later a man made of ice appeared on the surface of the cove turning into Aokiji as the cove froze

(17)

back with the stolen navy ship Jinbei raised an eyebrow 'the current is acting strangely' "Oi Jinbei look behind us" Luffy yelled everyone on the ship looked "IT'S A TSUNAMI"

"AHHH WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE" San yelled

"It's whitebeard the battle must have begun" Ivankov said "Hang on to something" Ivankov leapt into the air and aimed at the water in front of the ship "Hell wink" the shockwave from his wink sent the navy ship into the air onto the tsunami

"Oi I can see the battle from here we're gonna make it" Luffy cheered until the tsunami froze "Are you kidding me"

(18)

and this is where I end the chapter more of the whitebeard war will be coming soon bye bye


	5. Chapter 5

214 people have read this story so far thanks for that on with another chapter of 11 choshinsei

11 choshinsei

(19)

"Fire the cannons" a high ranking Marine shouted into a den den mushi the turrets begin firing round after round upon the cove while the Whitebeard pirates charge out of their ship led by twelve of their fourteen commanders "Show the Navy why you don't mess with the Whitebeard Pirates" Vista shouted to his division the pirates let out their battle cries as they clashed with the navy soldiers

meanwhile outside the cove the navy is fighting forty allied pirate crews who came to assist Whitebeard in their war with the navy led by a pale, slim man of average height. He has a bald top, but light-pink wavy hair that flows long downwards. He is often seen sticking his tongue out and has sharp teeth.

He wears a spider design on his forehead which has a spiral at the bottom, with a diagonally-placed headband that attaches to it. He wears a dark grey, long coat with ruffled edges over a similar designed, lighter-colored shirt, and dark pants that almost reach his armpits, with some buckles and strings on the front, tucked inside boots, and with ruffled, lighter-colored edges as well. Around his neck he has a dark red tie. For footwear, he wears high-heeled black boots with loose white cloth coming down from the openings.

the man draws his sword and slashes through three marines with a single slash "Maelstorm spider pirates charge" the man yells out his crew yelling their battle cries as they charge at the marines "you always were good at riling up you men Squard"

Squard looked to see a man with a square shaped head topped with short black curly hair and a beard wearing a light tan colored jacket hemmed with purple and a necklace of square shaped jewels on his shoulder is a black furred monkey

"a captain must be able to inspire his crew to do what must be done the old man taught me that Doma" the man known as Doma nodded and unshethed two swords holding them in a reverse grip "then let's get this done quickly Squard i have things to take care of in the new world" Squard nodded and the two men charged forward into battle

(20)

back in the cove Mihawk stepped forward Hancock raised an eyebrow "I'm surpised your actually going to take part in the battle Mihawk" the hawk eyed swordsman didn't look in the pirate empress direction "i merley wish to see" Mihawk drew his sword and held it in front of him "the difference in strength between my self and him"

Mihawk swung his sword creating a green wave of energy that slashed through the ice as it made it's way towards Whitebeard from behind Whitebeard a large man leapt onto the cove in front of the slash once in reach he _grabbed_ it and tossed it straight up when the blinding green light faded it revealed a man whose skin was covered in diamonds

"Whitebeards third divison commander Diamond Jozu" the diamonds receded revealing a dark skinned man clad in body armor "you will not touch the old man so easilly"

"Ohh whitebeards commanders are so scary" Kizaru said standing up from his chair below the execution platform "Boraslino we have orders to stay close to the platform" Akainu said to Kizaru

"ohh i suppose we do but the fastest way to kill a snake is to cut off his head" Kizaru turned into light appearing again in the air above the battle "gahh it's so bright" "what the hell is it"

Kizaru then retook his physical form "shit it's Kizaru" Kizaru crossed his arms with his hands facing outward from his shoulders "Yasakani Sacred Jewel" light formed in his hands which he fired as a barrage of small white orbs towards Whitebeard "Oi oi turn it down it's so bright" he complained without even the slightest hint of fear in his voice

"AOHIKEN" a voice yelled out as a stream of blue flames hit the orbs causing an explosion in front of the moby dick through the smoke a figure flew through aiming a kick at Kizaru the admiral blocked the kick then turned into light appearing on the frozen cove "oh boy you whitebeard commanders are monsters" he said looking up at a blonde haired man wearing a purple jacket with a light blue sash yellow belt and dark blue pants with brown sandals his arms wings made of blue flame

"you won't be getting the king so easilly" the man said before he dived down Kizaru fired another Yasakani sacred jewel attack this time aimed at the man but whatever hit was healed with blue fire the man flipped in the air hitting Kizaru with an axe kick to the top of his head the man then flew back landing next to Jozu his wings becoming normal arms

"oh using arament Haki i need to be more careful with you Marco the Phoenix" Kizaru said cracking his neck "Jozu" Marco said Jozu nodded

"Giant squad becareful with your attacks" Kizaru said in the direction of twelve giant Marines "Hai Admiral" the lead giant said Jozu grabbed a chunk of ice as big as a marine ship and tossed over the giants heads towards the platform Akainu stood up "we who stand for justice must not be drawn from our posts so easilly" Akainu held out his hand which became a collasall fist made enterly of molten earth

"Great- the iceburg continued to fly at him -Erruption" Akainu swung his magma fist forward breaking through the iceburg with ease befor continuing to fly destroying one of whitebeards three ships

"Whitebeard how do you like your funeral pyre" Akainu said to Whitebeard "it needs to be big enough for you and your _children_"

"go light the candles on a birthday cake you magma brat" Whitebeard patronized the logia admiral

(21)

Doflamingo got up from his kneeling position and looked out towards the entrance to the cove "somethings coming" the king of dressrosa said and coming from the sea was a yellow giant taller then two giants standing on each other shoulders with long red hair and downturned horns clad in armor with a giant sword on his back was a straw kasa hat

"Pirate identified Little Oars Jr captain of the Oars Pirates bounty 399,000,000" Kuma said in a mechanical voice

"ACE KUN Oars roared at the sky before leaping over the whitebeard pirates and drawing his sword "I've come to rescue you" he said marching towards Ace

"this is the first time I've had to look up at someone" one member of the giant squad said before drawing his sword "it doesn't matter how bif his as long as we kill him" another giant saiw before the twelve giants charged at Oars

"Fossa Blenhiem Haruta assist Oars" Whitebeard ordered the three commanders in question Fossa a man with a crown of spiky black hair around his bald head with a sleevless vest jeans and boots stepped in front of two giants around his bald head charged taking his cigar out of his mouth and rubbed his sword against it the katanna ignited as he leapt in between the two giants

"don't mess with whitebeard" he said swinging the blade in an arc setting the flesh that combined the shoulders and necks of the giants alight with red flames

Haruta struck next wearing a green and white ruffled outfit that looked like something out of the sixteenth century she charged at one of the giants one with a giant sized cannon aimed at her "your mine" he said before firing a cannon ball the size of a raft Haruta leapt over the attack and drew her sword a rapier with a guard that looked like her collar

"hornets barrage" she shouted thrusting her sword forward in quick sucsession sending a barrage of air missles at the giant sending him into one of his comarades "my speed is second to Marco or Jiro but don't underestimate me" she said before she lunged towards another giant

Blenhiem drew his sword as well and cut through the achilles tendon of a lady giant sending her crashing to the floor Oars knocked out the remianing giants "Old man thank you"

"you shouldn't act recklessley Oars" Oars nodded but continued on his way to Ace "Ace Kun" he said

"Keshishishi i had no idea Oars had a son" Moria said "with him i can replace the zombie that strawhat destroyed keshishishi"

Oars raised his sword as he swung at the warlords "die Schichibukai" he said creating a deep gash in the wall the warlords were standing on "hehahahaha gomenasai demon" Doflamingo now standing on the Oars shoulder "but you missed"

while Oars was distracted by Doflamingo Kuma prepared his attack using the power of his paw paw fruit he created a large paw shape shockwave that he compressed in his hand before launchig at Oars "Ursus Shock" he said pushing it forward when it made contact with Oars the shockwave exploded knocking him back

"I see how Kuma earned the name tyrant" Doflamingo said somehow flying in front of Oars "but i'm ruthless as well" he said flexing his fingers before he swiped them large cuts appeared across Oars chest making him fall back further coughing up blood

"Captain Oars" his men said in shock "get Doflamingo" the rest of the Oars pirates agreed shouting murderuous things at the king of dressrosa "No" Oars said to his crew "I will rescue Ace Kun" Oars held his sword above his head "even if it's one of the warlords DIE" he shouted swinging his sword at Moria the lizard like man raised an arm and a black arm rose from his shawdow grabbing the blade

"keshishishi foolish giant you dug your own grave black moon" he called shadows from the dead marine and pirates gathered becoming a black sphere that Moria moved in front of the sun creating a solar eclippse

"an eclippse" Whitebeard said with a raised eyebrow before laughing "the old Moria is back"

"now take this black dragon attack" a chinese dragon flew into Oars wrapping around him and biting into his shoulder Oars stumbled before falling forward "Ace Kun"

"OARS" ace shouted seeing his ally on deaths door "Ace Kun thank you for the hat" Oars said before his eyes closed

"Captain/OARS"

(22)

ok that is the end well what did you think yeah i boosted Morias skills a bit hey is he wants Kaidos head he'll need to get serious next time the supernovas make their move and the navy make theirs who will win and who will die you'll have to tune in next time to find out


End file.
